United Earth Army
The United Earth Ground Forces (UEGF) is the land warfare service of the United Earth Armed Forces. Formed from remanents of Earth remaining armies. Mission The mission of the Ground Forces are: * The defence of the earth and its colonies from ground-based threats. * The protection and security of civilians. * The security of occupied land. * Uphold federal policy. Additional tasks include: * The development of military theory and practice. * The improvement of operational and combat training. History Main article: History of the United Earth Ground Forces Origins The United Earth Armed Forces were founded on the 16th of June 2101, however, the Ground Forces were found 3 days later as the United Earth Federal Army. The Federal Army fought multiple battles and fronts during the Colonial Crisis. After the crisis was resolved the United Earth Federal Army was renamed to the United Earth Ground Forces. Post-crisis reforms On 1st of August 2112, Ground Forces size was downgraded to 13 divisions. The lack of any "traditional" threat made the Ground Forces not the main focus of the Ministry of Defence. 23rd century Operation Sentinel See also: Operation Sentinel In 2277 in the aftermath of Operation Sentinel began to become the main focus of the Ministry of Defence once again. Around 500 divisions were created. On the 7th of November 2298, Aerospace General and Chief of Defence Staff Su-Jin Cho created the 5-command unit structure (army group, field army, corps, division, brigade.) 24th century In 2316 the Ground Forces began to train and arm Colonial Militia regiments. Although during the Navy and Aerospace Force were still the main focus of the Ministry of Defence, the Ground Forces were becoming an active role of taking care of bandit groups and defending settlements from pirates. First Contact Incident Main article: First Contact Incident During the First Contact Incident, the Ground Forces were put on high alert in case of an interstellar war. During this time the army reorganized itself for expeditionary operations. Early 25th century On the 15th of March 2402, the Gendarmerie was formed from the units that were designated to train militias and defend settlements from bandits and pirates. In 2411, the Ground Forces began reorganized the 5-command unit structure. On the 7th of September 2429, the Ground Forces mobilized all reserve components in the fringe and outer colonies due to the recent contact of the Jan'guan Empire. Jan'guan-Human War Main article: Jan'guan-Human War On the 7th of December 2453, the Jan'guan Empire invaded the outer colony of Klieo due to its abundance of rare-earth elements. The ensuing battle lasted for 5 years and had leftover 3 million and a half-dead. The war continued for another 17 years of throughout human space. Post-war and peacetime During the post-war peace, the Ground Forces reorganized themselves and began preparing in case another interstellar war broke out. War in the Colonies Main article: War in the Colonies After the war, many corrupt colonial administrators had declared independence, the Ground Forces quickly mobilized in case negotiations fail. During this time the Ground Forces started to put many unit into reserves for future deployment. Structure Main article: Structure of the United Earth Ground Forces The president is Commander-in-Chief of the Ground Forces. The Ministry of Defence handles the day-to-day activities of the Ground Forces through the Ground Force Commission. The head of the Ground Forces is the Commander of the Ground Forces. Troop services See more: Troop services Troop services are branches of the Ground Forces are functional areas where individuals are given specific tasks. Troop services include infantry, armoured, artillery, airborne, support troops (reconnaissance, signal, engineer, medical, judge advocate, chaplain, nuclear, biological and chemical protection, logistics, and transport), military police, special weapons, and special forces. Ground Forces commands and service commands Main Command Ground Forces Service Commands Unit structure The unit structure of the Ground Forces was subjected to change for the last 400 years it still uses many of the traditions that were used when it first began. The current 5-command unit structure follows like this: (army group, field army, division, brigade, battalion). Personnel In 2495, the estimated size of the Ground Forces was _ personnel, with volunteers being _ and _ conscripts. The numbers of officers are estimated to be around _ to _. Ranks Main Article: Ranks of the United Earth Ground Forces The ranks of the Ground Forces were borrowed from the United Nations Militia Force with some minor changes. The colonial militia retains its own rank structure. Most rank names depend on the language. Training Ground Forces training consists of two categories: basic and specialties training. Basic training lasts 35 weeks and is followed by 15 weeks of specialties training. Conscripts and volunteers are given equal training and treatment. Officers usually have 4 years of training, 2 years if they were recruited from enlisted personnel. Equipment Main article: Equipment of the United Earth Ground Forces The Ground Forces retain a large quantity of equipment and vehicles. There is also likely a large amount of older in storage. Many militia and insurgent groups often use older and captured equipment due to how the Armed Forces feel about sharing equipment. Uniforms Main article: Uniforms of the United Earth Ground Forces The Ground Personnel Battledress currently used FDP. Under the GPD is the Special Chainmail Suit, a semi-bullet proof vest used to resist knife attacks and low calibre bullets. The standard helmet is the Mk.5 Ox Helmet. The Ox helmet is equipped with a built-in heads-up display, night-vision, thermal camera and a flashlight. The Bermuda Combat Armour is the standard body armour for troops. The BCA is a type of power armour with a non-newtonian fluid between two layers of steel plating and a shield generator. The shield can withstand mid to high calibre bullets until the shield is disabled through a large amount of kinetic energy or an explosive. Misc